Mary Had a Little Lamb
(Kids Mode) |artist = Tom Zehnder |year = 1830 (Orginal) 2013 (Cover) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 53 |dura = 2:00 2:01 (Remake) |nowc = MaryHad (K2014) KIDSMaryHadALittleLamb (Remake) |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Tessa Bella }}"Mary Had a Little Lamb" by Tom Zehnder ''is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a white shirt. She also wears a red sleeveless dress with two pockets. Under that she has another skirt, which is a lighter shade of red than the dress. She also wears red tights. Background The background contains tissue-style rotating hills. It also has a cow, a pig, flowers which are yellow, pink, and purple, and a shining sun. In the middle-top of the top hill, an apple tree can be seen. Gold Moves Just Dance Kids 2014 There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in the original version: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands as if you were playing drums. Gold Move 2: Hit the air on the right with your hands, and raise your left leg. 2fed007db4acfa4c22c1356b9bef6d12.png|Gold Move 1 07baa76c95625e5f00d6f566225155ee.png|Gold Move 2 MerryHad gm ıngame.gif|All Gold Move in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move both arms in a circular motion. Gold Move 3: Move your arms upwards in shrugging postition. KIDSMaryHadALittleLambGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 1f9rx4.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game KIDSMaryHadALittleLambGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1f9s3n.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs K-R Trivia * Mary Had a Little Lamb is the second song by Tom Zehnder in the series. * Even though the artist is a woman, she is credited as Tom Zehnder. * Since the Gold Move effect from is not separated from the background, it is still visible although its related Gold Moves are no longer as such. ** This applies to other and songs in the service and its files. *This is the second song by Tom Zehnder in the series. It is followed by A Pirate You Shall Be, Hickory Dickory Dock, Party In The Kitchen, and Skip To My Lou. ** All of these songs are in the same game (Just Dance Kids 2014) ** Although only Mary Had A Little Lamb, A Pirate You Shall Be, and Hickory Dickory Dock are on Just Dance Unlimited. *The song is absent from the "All Songs" lists on . Gallery Game Files Maryhad jdk14 cover generic.png|'' '' Kidsmaryhadalittlelamb.jpg|'' '' (Remake) KIDSMaryHadALittleLamb_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSMaryHadALittleLamb Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background kidsmaryhadalittlelamb_cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSMaryHadALittleLamb_Cover_1024.png| cover UnknownAvatar8.png|The sheep s avatar 200634.png|Golden avatar 300634.png|Diamond avatar KIDSMaryHadALittleLambPicto.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Maryhad_k2014_menu.png|''Mary Had a Little Lamb'' on the menu kidsmaryhadalittlelamb jd2018 menu.png|''Mary Had a Little Lamb'' on the menu kidsmaryhadalittlelamb jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsmaryhadalittlelamb jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidsmaryhadalittlelamb jd2018 kids menu.png|''Mary Had a Little Lamb'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsmaryhadalittlelamb jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsmaryhadalittlelamb jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) kidsmaryhadalittlelamb jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) Videos Official Audio Mary Had A Little Lamb (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Mary Had a Little Lamb - Just Dance 2014 for Kids - Wii U Fitness Just Dance 2016 Mary Had A Little Lamb WVC 5 stars wii u Just Dance Unlimited - Mary Had a Little Lamb Just Dance Now - Mary Had a Little Lamb 5* Mary Had A Little Lamb - Just Dance 2018 Mary Had a Little Lamb - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Mary Had a Little Lamb - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Before 1900s Category:Traditional songs Category:Songs by Tom Zehnder Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Tessa Bella Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:2010s Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs